At Hand
by Sasu-Cakes137
Summary: Soft smut. JeanxSakura.


**So, this is heavily based on a totally _hot_ JeanxListern audio post that can be found here at snk - smut - voices . tumblr post / 62880353962 / as - requested - last - night.  
**

**One day I'll update all my other stuff, and maybe write this snk and Narto crossover I've been dreaming of since July, but not anytime soon. Might do some more snk oneshots in the future because I'm in love with it, and I'm a Sakura shipping whore.**

**Rated m, but honestly I think it could be t.**

**I don't own _Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin, _and the main Jean voice blog can be found at ask jean voice . tumblr .  
**

**Remove the space and add th part for the links. **

**Also, does anyone find it wired that ffnet has a category for Attack on Titan and Shingeki no Kyojin?**

* * *

She was unbuckling his maneuver gear, and he was okay with that. She was kissing him, and he was okay with that. She was pushing him back and straddling his thighs, and he was more than okay with that. Jean let out a small groan, and moved his mouth to suck the hot, hot, _hot _flesh of her throat as her hand slid past the waistband of his pants and its twin drew a tingling line up his abdomen. _God, she drives me crazy. _Her curious fingers ghosted down the length of his-

"Woah, woah, hold on. What are you-h-hey, watch where you put that thing, your hands are cold. Whew." He shifted slightly underneath Sakura and her green eyes fluttered open, probably surprised that she was being interrupted. Her body was as hot and flushed as his was, but her touch sent a chill through him.

"Jean, my hands aren't cold. I think you're stalling."

"What? Stalling? Uh, I'm not stalling. Like I said, your hands are just cold." He let out a nervous chuckle and internally winced for single handedly killing the mood. Sakura's brow furrowed and her hand retracted._ Way to go, Kirschtein._

"I can stop if you want. I mean we've never gone this far before so…" He didn't want to stop.

"No, no, I promise," He replied just a little bit too quickly as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent "Just keep kissing me-EEE." There she was. Her hand was back and it seemed like she had decided to abandon coyness and go straight for the kill. He bit at her thrumming pulse and she _squeezed_. "Aha, _God_." _What a girl…is this really her first time? _Sakura scraped the nails of her free hand down his chest while keeping the steady rhythm of her other and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _no, but close_.

"Ahahaha, I heard that you little-ooo." She squeezed again, harder this time, and he was seeing stars.

"Did you?" She all but purred, and licked the corner of his mouth. He knew what she wanted.

"Mmh, yes," Jean nipped at her plump, bottom lip "I _tooootally_ heard that." His tongue slid into her eager mouth and felt around, before running its tip teasingly along the roof. She shuddered against him and he did it again. Hook, line, and sinker; Sakura was a complete sucker for this trick. He did it one more time before she had to pull back and take deep, cooling breaths. Her face was a delicious shade of red. "Oh God, you're gorgeous." He couldn't stop himself from laying a trail of butterfly kisses down to her collarbone.

"A-ah, you're pretty, ah, pretty hot yourself. But you're still a complete loser. I'm doing you a huge fa-favor here." She giggled as he passed over a particularly ticklish spot.

"Mmh- hey, need to call me names just because you can't hold yourself ba-aah-AAH-OH GOD," he inhaled sharply. He had almost forgotten that she had _that _little (well not really) part of his anatomy under her control. "Hey, that wasn't fair." She could be _such_ a cheater sometimes.

"Aww, are you blushing? It makes you look cute." She was clearly enjoying her own…handy work. Jean hadn't realized he had fallen for a sadist.

"I'm not blushing, shut up." He was, but it was all that (infuriating, wonderful, sexy) minx's fault and he knew she knew. Ever the same Sakura; even with her hand around his manhood, she still found a way to ruffle his feathers. _But definitely not like Jäger does. Fuck, I better get that bastard out of my head before I lose my boner, there's no way I'd be able to explain to her why._

"Why don't you make me?" Sakura asked with a challenging smile, oblivious (thankfully) to his inner musings.

"Gladly." Jean hummed and closed the distance between their faces again_._ He shook all thoughts of the brunette out of his head._ Eren can go fuck off._ "Why are you _so good_ at this?" He moaned into her mouth. He felt like putty in her beautifully capable hands. "And why is your shirt still on? Let's get these clothes off and see what we're working with here, eh?" _Smooth. Oh so smooth._

"What a surprisingly good idea. I'm shocked." There went the hand in his pants (for now at least). She went to unbutton her shirt, but he beat her to it.

"Ah, ah, ah, allow me." His fingers shook slightly in excitement, but made quick work on the garment covering her torso. Next up were her pants- a little more awkward, but he got the job done. Sakura let out a squeak and gave him a small glare when he gave her firm bottom a pinch. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He almost regretted that she had come to him without her maneuver gear on; he would have liked to spend some time the various buckles and straps on her person, but this way was faster. Her body was toned and lithe from years of hard exercise. He fingered the strap of the simple black sport bra she had on as he took in her pale skin and red cheeks. She was getting embarrassed under his stare._ I can't believe I'm finally seeing her like this._ "Ooo, _very _nice." That caused her face to darken even further.

"S-stop looking at me like a total pervert." Always the little hellcat, but he was well acquainted with her soft side as well.

"Whatever you want." Jean skimmed his nose over the smooth skin of exposed chest and took in her scent. They didn't have any perfumes at the camps, but Sakura usually smelled fresh and clean. Like soap. It was strangely intoxicating. Or maybe it was just her.

"Your turn-mmh, that feels good- your turn to strip then."

"W-wh-what? My turn?" He'd been so focused on _smelling_ her that he'd forgotten that _both_ people were supposed to get undressed. _Not smooth_. "Oh, I guess that would help, huh? I'm- I'm sorry." _Oh shit, I'm crashing and burning. Just shut up! _This is the first time I've ev-oh-mmh." _This works too…_ Obviously Sakura had taken pity on his rambling and silencing him the best way she could.

"Jean, relax. It's weird and unnatural when you're not all headstrong and confrontational. It's okay; this is the first time I've ever done this too. Here," a long sweet kiss to bolster his courage, and then she was peeling his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. "Let me help you." _I sooo hit the jackpot with her._ Her hands hovered hesitantly over his briefs. Neither of them had ever seen a member of the opposite sex…_naked_ before, so he understood her uneasiness; even if the pair of briefs didn't do much to disguise the raging hard-on she'd given him with her earlier ministrations. He probably wouldn't last much longer if the second round of fondling was as good as the first.

"Why don't we leave the underwear on this time?" She nodded with relief. "Now," Jean ran his palm down the curve of her waist "Where were we?" Sakura rolled her eyes at his cheeky grin and snorted when he started wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Right here, horse boy." She said before wrapping her arms around his necks and capturing him in another blazing kiss. Her embrace loosened and her hands slid down to his shoulders, to his pecks, to his abs, to the top of his underwear, under the waistband…

"Oh God, Sakura," she was taking the two handed approach. He groaned deeply "Ooo-ah-ah, not there. A bit lower, hehe." It was getting hard to focus on anything but the sensation of searing lips sucking on his and the almost too tight grip of her calloused hands rubbing haphazardly up and down, up and down, up and down… "Mmh, mmmh, oh God. D-d-damn, you _really_ know what you're doing." His hands balled into fists when she tugged a little harder than necessary. "Aaah-ah-God, _oh my God_. You're too good at this." He could barely hold himself up anymore.

"Jean…" He pressed his forehead to shoulder and moaned; his breathing was rapid and burning hot on her skin.

"Right there Sakura, right there." His eyes were screwed shut and he was panting hard. Everything was so hot, he couldn't catch his breath. "Keep going, oh God." The arm supporting him was shaking now. He could feel the buildup inside of him desperately trying to spill over. "Almost there, so close. J-just like that." His free hand was blindly groping at her breasts. He barely registered her gasp when left long lines of scratches across her bosom. "A little harder, slow down, slow down, don't stop, don't stopdon'tstopdon'tstop."_There. _His release was intense and blinding, and he called out incoherently. He finally collapsed backwards, feeling like a sack of bricks. "Oh Jesus." He tried to bring his breathing under control as she moved to a more comfortable sitting position over his hips. He saw her wipe her hands with something (his shirt? He'd get her back for that later). Sakura was sweaty and flustered, but she looked like a complete angel to him. "You look gorgeous from this angle." She gazed down at him through half lidded eyes with a saucy smile and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Why do you look so tired if I was the one doing most of the work?" Jean chuckle and pulled her down to his level to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Don't ever change, okay?" He gave her cheek a messy peck and she laughed, flicked him on the bicep (painfully he might add) and snuggled closer to him. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Only if we can switch places next time."


End file.
